Prove it
by Kingrii
Summary: Sequel of Burden
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I was not able to update last July 2 I was sick.

I DON'T OWN KHR

AKIRA AMANO DOES

I DON'T OWN THE COVER PHOTO

LOT'S OF GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.

Tsuna's Pov

I was watching my memories when I was interrupted by Natsu. "Its already been a month" he said. I gave him a smile as a reply. Yes, its already been a month after the accident at the Race Wars. I don't want to wake up anymore. The people I want to notice me, thought me as a burden, so its better not to wake up.

"You're reaply an idiot, Tsuna" he continued.

"I know" I said. Natsu is my otherself. He almost looked like me, the only difference is our eyes. He has heterochromatic eyes; red on the left and orange the right. He was created when I was experimented by the mafia.

"I know you don't want to wake up anymore." Natsu said. The smile on my face disappeared and was replacaled by a sad one.

"I think you forgot your friends. Can't you hear their voices? They are crying and begging you to wake up" Natsu continued. My eyes widened on what he had said.

"Skull, mom, and Kyuubei..." I said in a low voice while staring at my hands and started counting on my fingers as I said their names. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I raised my head and lookex again at Natsu who is now smiling at me.

"I - I'm sorry, please, Natsu! Help me! I don't care about them anymore I want to be with my friends and new family!" I cried as I hold unto Natsu's shoulder.

"We are one, but we are different. You have the power to create and lead and I have the power to destroy. Even if we are opposite, I can use my power in good ways.-" Natsu paused and puts his hand over my eyes. "- close your eyes, Tsunayoshi. When you wake up, everything will be back to normal" he continued . I closed my eyes and I immediately feel sleepy.

Natsu's Pov

I caught Tsunayoshi's unconcious form and carefully lay him on on the ground. I wiped the tears on Tsunayoshi's eyes. "Leave everything to me," I wisphered as I slowly disappear in front of him.

[At the Hospital]

When I succesfully enetered Tsunayoshi's body, I immediately opened my eyes. I felt the pain all over my body. Well, this is also my body, since we are one. I groaned at the pain when I moved my body.

"Tsuna!" I heard someone shout. I looked at the person who shouted. It was Giotto and he is now running towards me.

When he saw my eyes, he stopped and there's this horrified look on his face.

"Y-your eyes!" He sttured. I rais a brow in confusion, but then I remembered that I'm heterochromatic. I was about to talk when Skull and the Armata boss with her son entered the room.

"Tsuna!?" Tsubame said.

I slowly sat up on the bed and I felt a strike of pain on my back.

"Damn this sore body" I said in pain and annoyance. When I succesfully positioned my body, I looked at them and they are looking at me with the same expression Giotto has.

"You're not Tsuna! Who are you!?" Skull asked in shock and slight anger.

I smirked evily at them and I was about to answer when someone entered the room for the third time.

'Why do they keep appearing everytime I am about to speak!?' I thought in annoyance.

Tbc

Need to cut this. My battery is running out.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN KHR

AKIRA AMANO DOES

I DON'T OWN THE COVER PHOTO

LOT'S OF GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.

Natsu's Pov

'Why do they keep appearing everytime I am about to speak!?' I thought in annoyance.

This time, it was Giotto and Tsubasa's guardians entered along with the Giglio nero, Reborn, Iemitsu and Nana.

"Hohoho~ Good timing~!" I said and gave them a playful smirk.

"You are right, Skull. I am not Tsunayoshi, but his other self " I said, not removing the smirk. Their expressions are priceless after I said that.

"Shocked? By the way, I am Natsu. I was created by those lowly humans... I mean, those twisted mafia." I said. They are just staring at me with different expressions. "Hohoho~ a little bit of introduction about me" I said. The smirk on my face disappeared and I loocked at them with seriousness. My right eye turned into red and everything around me started to shake. The floor and the walls started to crack and dusts from the cieling are falling. The lights startes flckering and the light outside started to become red. I snapped my fingers and the ground turned into flames. They are now panicking and they started to let out their flames. I snapped again my fingers and everything went back.

Their expressions are really amusing. Those scared look, cold sweat and their trembling body really pleases me.

"Wh-what did just happened?" Tsubasa asked with a trembling voice.

I chuckled in amusement "That's my power, but I can do more if you want" I said with a sweet smile.

"Don't! You don't need to. " Skull said.

I pouted in disappointment. "Okay-"

My gaze turned to Giotto. "My time is limited. I will now get to the point." I said.

Iemitsu took a step forward "why are you using my son's body?"

"Good question, baka-Iemitsu~! As I saud before, I am Tsunayoshi's other self. That means, we are still one and our only difference was the eyes and the power. I have the power to destroy and Tsunayoshi have the power to create and lead. I have privilage to use this body since we are one and the reason why I am using this is because I want to talk to everyone. The truth is, I don't really had any intention to go out, but I'm already tired of watching him cry everyday. Now, listen very carefully, especially those who hurt him. Prove that you really regret what you have done to him." I said and they have this unexplainable expressions on their face.

I was about to mock their expressions when I suddenly felt a strike of pain at the back of my head.

"Now, if you excuse me." I said and I slowly lay my body on the bed. "If you screw up on your second chance, you will taste my wrath" I threatened them. I closed my eyes and darkness slowly ate me and when the light came back, I'm back inside Tsunayoshi's mind.

"Now, Tsunayoshi. Its up to you if you will still accept them as your family.

Third person's pov

When Natsu left Tsunayoshi's body, everyone was left silent.

'Second chance!?' Giotto asked himself.

Their attention was taken when they heard someone groaning. All of them looked at the brunette on the bed. Some of them ran outside to get the doctor and the first one who went towards Tsuna was Kyuubei. Kyuubei held Tsuna's hand and Tsuna looks at him.

"Kyu-Kyuubei?" Tsuna called in a questioning manner. Kyuubei started to cry "It's me, Tsuna! You're at the hospital!" Kyuubei said while crying.

Those who called for a doctor arrived and the doctor started checking Tsuna's blood pleasure with the of a nurse. After that, the doctor asked question to Tsuna.

"Do you know your name?" The doctor asked.

Tsuna nodded "Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Can you name all the people inside this room?" The doctor said.

Tsuna looked at them and started naming them.

"Kyuubei, skull-nii, mom, Gamma -san, Aria-san and Yuni-chan" Tsuna paused when his gaze turned to Giotto's group.

"I - I'm sorry, I don't know them" Tsuna said while staring at the unamed people.

TBC


End file.
